A New Beginning
by Iris May
Summary: Monica receives a mysterious note after the day at the beach. PostRelease
1. Chapter One

A New Beginning  
  
By Iris May  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Category: Romance, DRR, Post-Release  
  
Summary: Monica receives a mysterious note after the day at the beach.  
  
Spoilers: Release   
  
Disclaimer: The X-Files, Doggett and Reyes belong to CC and 1013. The song "Truly, Madly, Deeply" is by Savage Garden and so also doesn't belong to me.   
  
Notes: This is my first fanfic so any comments will be greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter One   
  
Monica switched off the TV and lay back on her bed with a sigh. Nothing but news and boring documentaries. She had attempted to watch a gardening programme but it had simply reminded her about the plants that were wilting back in her Washington apartment due to the lack of water. Even an off-road motel had more channels than this Monica had silently mused. She averted her hazel eyes from the blank TV screen to her plush New York hotel room with its cream walls and posh antique furniture. She had to admit that the bathroom was a hundred times better than the facilities in those ratty motels the Bureau often made her use whenever she and John were working on their cases out of Washington…  
  
"John…" Monica shook her head and looked back at the ceiling in contemplation. They had just spent the day at a beautiful beach where John and Barbara had released Luke's ashes. Monica knew that it had been a hard decision for both of them, but John had also told her that it was something that they needed to do, to finally say goodbye to their son now that they knew the truth of his murder. Monica had been surprised when John had asked her to come with him to the beach, insisting that it should be a private event for him and Barbara and that she had never known Luke when he was alive. John had simply replied back that she was the only one who had never given up on solving Luke's murder besides him and that she deserved to be there when they finally find closure on his death. He had then added, while looking at her with his pleading blue eyes, that he also needed her there to support him as she had done the past nine years.   
  
Monica let her mind drift back to the scene at the beach. It had been a beautiful day. She had watched from the top of the dunes as John and Barbara said goodbye to their beloved son. Barbara had then said a few words to John before she made her way back to her car that was further down the beach.  
  
When John had made his way back up to Monica she had been at a loss on what to say to him. John though had simply seen all of her emotions expressed on her face and had pulled her into a tight embrace. Monica remembered back on how comforting it felt to feel his strong arms tightly wrapped around her and how it had made the world around her simply disappear.  
  
By the time they had pulled out from the embrace the sun was just about to set over the horizon, causing the sparkling blue of the ocean to be swirled with the deep-burnt orange of the sun. John had suggested in the SUV that they stay in New York tonight instead of driving all the way back to Washington. Monica had agreed thinking it would be better to travel back in the morning when they both weren't feeling so tired. However she had been surprised when John had directed her to an expensive hotel instead of their usual cheaper motel and was even more surprised when he asked for two double rooms, insisting to pay for her room too. "It's the least you deserve." he had told her despite her protests. When though she had suggested they go grab something to eat, John had shook his head muttering that he really just wanted to rest until morning before going into his room and quietly shutting the door.  
  
Monica turned on her side on the bed and looked at the full moon outside her window. She had been tempted to knock on his door several times to check up on him but knew that if he wanted time to be alone then she should respect that. Her heart was aching though as all she wanted to do right now was to hold him in her arms and offer him all the love she had for him. Although she knew that today had been an emotional day for John, deep down she had hoped that the closure to Luke's death would finally allow himself to feel love and be loved again. His silence in the SUV to the hotel and his decision to stay in his room on his own tonight though told Monica that he was still coming to terms with saying goodbye to his son and was probably still healing the pain at finally letting him go. Getting into a relationship was probably the furthest thing in his mind.   
  
Monica buried her face in the white pillows. As much as she wanted to let John know her true feelings, she knew that he would have to be the one to make the first move. She knew that he cared deeply for her, he just had to take things one step at a time. Until then she vowed to continue standing by his side, giving him unconditionally all the support and friendship she can offer. For as long as it takes. As strong as her love was for John, their friendship will always come first.   
  
Suddenly Monica heard three loud knocks from the door of her room. Surprised, she got up and made her way across the room to look through the peephole. When she saw no one outside, the agent mode in her started to kick in. Monica put the chain on the door and retrieved her gun from the side table before slowly opening the door to peek out into the hallway.  
  
The whole hallway was deserted, the only sound coming from the lift that was moving between the numerous floors of the building. Monica removed the chain and stepped out, making sure to keep her gun close to her at all times. After making sure that there was indeed no one in the hallway except herself, she relaxed. Thinking it was probably just some stupid tourist kids whose parents where making full use of the bar downstairs instead of controlling their children, she turned back to enter her room.  
  
Just then, she heard a scrunching noise underneath her foot. Looking down she saw a piece of pale blue paper folded in half on the floor in front of her door, her name neatly written on the front in black ink. Monica bent down to pick it up and examined it curiously before carefully unfolding the thin blue paper. Feeling her heart rate increase, she silently read the simple message inside:  
  
Benedicts' Bar  
  
8:00pm  
  
~Don't be late!  
  
Monica looked further down the note to see directions on how to reach the bar from the hotel. Looking closer at the writer's handwriting, she knew without a doubt that it was John who had written the note. She had seen enough of his handwriting on past case reports to recognise his distinctive style anywhere. Puzzled she took one more look up and down the deserted hallway before she walked to John's door and knocked several times on the brown wood. After getting no reply she shrugged, hoping she had something decent to wear in her bag as she returned to her room to get ready.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Monica entered the bar at exactly 7:55pm and carefully observed her surroundings. It was a large place, tastefully decorated in different shades of blue and green with panels of aged wood running along the whole room. Old-style lamps hung on the ceiling and the walls, giving the place a warm comforting glow. Music filtered from the large stereo that was next to the bar which stretched from one side of the room to the other. On each side to the room there were small booths, upholstered in forest green leather with beautiful oak tables contained within them. Small round wooden tables with chairs were also arranged neatly in the middle of the room. Surprisingly for a Saturday night the place wasn't too crowded, most people opting for the numerous trendy bars and nightclubs New York had to offer instead.  
  
Monica looked around the whole place, not being able to see her partner anywhere. Suddenly doubts started entering her mind about coming alone to a bar deep in the heart of New York. Scenarios started flashing in Monica's head at the possibility that John actually hadn't been the one to write the mysterious note. After all, he had told her he only wanted to stay alone in his room tonight. Monica quickly shook her head, dismissing the notions while scolding herself for being so paranoid. It had definitely been John's writing on that note. She had even knocked on his door again before she left for the bar to check whether he was in there, but again had no response. She figured he was probably just late, deciding she may as well get a drink and just hope that John will turn up later.  
  
Perching herself on a metal barstool, she ordered a beer from the bartender who returned with it almost instantly. Monica took a gulp from the bottle before turning around to face the entrance, hoping to see John walk through it in the next minute or so. The only people to come through the door though was another couple, who had evidently released their sexual frustrations out in the back alleyway, and a woman who seemed to think that it was trendy to have her bright blue hair done up to resemble like she had just came in from a hurricane.   
  
"You know, there's more interesting things to see around here than a door."  
  
Monica turned around in shock. She had been so absorbed in watching the entrance that she'd failed to see a tall man with slick black hair take the barstool next to her. He was dressed in a grey pinstriped suit, his garish pink tartan tie having been loosened some time ago. A few of his top shirt buttons were undone allowing some of his thick black chest hair to just peek over the top of his shirt. He held a whisky glass in his hand, some of the amber liquid spilling out as the man gestured with his hands. "I'm sorry?" Monica questioned.  
  
"I said, there are more interesting things to see in this place than a door." The guy repeated with his strong New York accent before he smiled slyly at her. "Like ME for example…"  
  
Monica sighed. She really didn't want to deal with guys trying to chat her up tonight…especially those that thought they were God's gift to women. "Listen, I'm meeting someone…"  
  
"Well, they're not here right now are they?" the man interjected. "I'm sure they won't mind if I keep you company." The man looked up and down Monica's body, his gaze lingering on her breasts and bare legs. His breathing started to become deep and heavy. "Though I must say, I wouldn't have kept a woman with your sexy body waiting for so long…"  
  
Monica cringed and suddenly wished that she hadn't chosen the black satin dress she was wearing. It was a very simple dress meaning that it was generally suitable for any occasion. Its non-crease material meant it could be folded easily in the travel bag she kept in her SUV and whipped out whenever the opportunity arose when she needed it. However, it had been some time since she had actually worn the dress and was surprised when she'd discovered that it had shrunk a little during that time. Its hemline was now a little higher above the knee meaning that quite a lot of her long slender legs was revealed when she sat down. The rest of the clothes in her bag though mainly consisted of t-shirts and jeans so, having little choice in the matter, she had simply thrown her tan leather jacket on top, figuring that John wouldn't mind her showing even more of her body than usual. Monica had even secretly hoped that it could maybe help their relationship to move along a little. However, she hadn't anticipated on John being late and that she would have to cope with sleazy drunk men leering at her instead.  
  
"Look I really just want to drink my beer and wait for my friend in peace…" Monica wanted to get rid of this guy with minimum trouble but he was really starting to get on her nerves with his stubbornness. "Please, would you mind just leaving me alone…"  
  
"Darling, in New York, it's never safe to leave a gorgeous young woman on her own at a bar." The guy started stroking her hand that was resting on the top of the bar, his face now an inch away from hers. "You never know the kind of scum that will try to come onto you…"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can look after myself." Monica replied curtly, quickly retracting the hand underneath his fingers and leaned away from him. She had finally lost patience with the guy and decided it was time to use her last resort. "When they start getting closer to me than I like, I'll just use this on their lower extremities…" Monica pulled back the side of her jacket to reveal her concealed gun, attached as always in its holster by her side, the sleek black metal glinting in the bar's overhead lights.  
  
The guy's face suddenly turned pale at the sight of the gun, his eyes becoming wide. "Ah…err…yes." He replied, his voice coming out as a high squeak. "Errm…that would be an…err…effective way…errm…excuse me…I…err…think my friend is calling me over there…" He then hastily got off the stool and fled towards one of the booths.  
  
Monica let out a sigh of relief at the man's retreating form. She'd had enough. It was now 8:20pm and there was still no sign of John. She guessed with disappointment that he must have chickened out or something, deciding he still couldn't handle having company tonight. She started finishing off her beer, contemplating whether to get McDonald's drive-through or pizza for dinner when she felt someone slide into the stool next to her.  
  
Thinking it was the same guy as before having decided it was better to get shot in the crotch than risk humiliation in front of his mates at failing to score, Monica turned around in frustration with her eyes blazing, intending to beat her message into his thick skull with her beer bottle if necessary.  
  
"LOOK! I thought I TOLD you I wasn't…" She didn't get to finish her sentence, the words becoming stuck in her throat, as a pair of ice blue eyes transfixed her with their deep compelling intensity.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
  
John Doggett stared back at Monica. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" John said to her, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Monica was still motionless, unable to move due to the shock at John's sudden appearance. "If you want, I can always go sit somewhere else…"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, no, no!" Monica replied quickly, finally having found her voice. She started waving her hands frantically in apology, nearly spilling her beer bottle in the process. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I thought you were someone else…"   
  
John chuckled. "I kinda guessed that. You don't seem like someone who likes shouting at total strangers, ma'am." Monica paused in her actions and frowned, arching an eyebrow at John in surprise. John had never called her "ma'am" before. Monica studied his face, trying to see if he was joking, but it was impassive as always.   
  
"So, why is a lovely young woman like yourself spending Saturday night drinking beer on her own in a quiet bar?" John asked her, his face still remaining serious. He didn't seem to acknowledge Monica's surprised expression. "Are ya meeting someone or are ya just here to drink the night away?"  
  
"Huh?!" Monica stared at John, now thoroughly confused by his behaviour. John knew that she was meeting HIM tonight, after all HE had been the one to send her the note. But now he was acting as though he was only meeting her for the first time and not as a close friend and partner he has known for the past nine years. Just as she was about to question him about it and to suggest seeing a specialist about possible amnesia, Monica caught the sparkle in his clear blue eyes. John was up to something. He had often communicated with her secretly by his eyes when they were on cases and she could see now that he was silently asking her to play along with him. Now curious at what John was thinking, she replied back cautiously, "Erm…I think I'm…err…actually meant to meet someone here…"  
  
"Ah, a boyfriend?"  
  
"Err…no. A friend."  
  
"Well ma'am, do ya mind if I just sit here and chat with you until your friend arrives?" John flashed a charming smile at her. "I'd 'ppreciate the company."  
  
"Erm…no, not at all." Monica stuttered, the smile momentarily causing her heart to ache with desire. She both hated and loved it when John smiled like that. She hated how it always made her feel like a lovesick schoolgirl again while she loved at how it made John look even more handsome than usual. "It…it'll be nice to have someone to talk to, I've never been to this bar before"  
  
"Well, it only opened recently. I only found out about this place from an old friend who recommended it to me. Said the atmosphere was really nice." John studied the drinks list while tossing a few peanuts from a bowl on the bar into his mouth. "You know, if ya don't mind me saying, you don't sound like a New Yorker." John looked at Monica with a questioning glance. "Are ya visiting the city or just stopping by?"   
  
"I…I'm actually just stopping by." Monica played with her silver ring nervously. "I'm on my way back to Washington."  
  
"Well whadda ya know! I'm also travelling back to Washington." John smiled and leaned in closer to Monica. "We may have bumped into each other before, though I'm sure I would have remembered an attractive woman like you." Monica choked slightly on the mouthful of beer she had just swallowed. "Name's John Doggett, ma'am." John held out his hand towards Monica.  
  
"Err…Monica Reyes." Monica shook his hand, still thoroughly puzzled and dazed by John's behaviour. It seemed to Monica that the whole conversation was becoming more and more flirtatious. The last time she had chatted to a man she had liked at a bar was before she had started going out with Brad. Back then, her flirting technique had been perfect at being able to charm her way into the hearts of potential boyfriends. Since then though, her relationship with Brad and then her heavy workload meant that Monica had little time for chatting up strangers in bars. More recently it had been her growing love for John that had made her push away any man that tried to come onto her, whether they were in bars or not. Now though, she had John behaving towards her like all those men she used to flirt with about ten years ago and he had still not indicated to her his reason why. Monica figured she may as well keep up the game with John, curious at where it was eventually going to lead.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Monica. Would you like another drink?" John indicated towards her empty bottle.  
  
"Well, if you insist." Monica answered slowly as John ordered another two beers from the bartender. She took the opportunity to fully take in John's appearance. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt under his navy jacket along with casual beige trousers. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, making John seem much more relaxed than he was usually when he was in his smart work suits. His brown hair was in its usual spiked style and Monica caught a hint of his familiar cologne that she secretly loved inhaling whenever her partner was close to her. To Monica, John was looking extremely sexy tonight. It was as though he had dressed for a date. Monica's wandering thoughts though were interrupted when John turned back towards her and started the conversation again.  
  
"So Monica, have you lived your whole life in Washington?" John asked with a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Err…no. I was born in Texas but was then adopted and raised in Mexico." Monica chewed on a couple of peanuts, savouring their saltiness with the beer.   
  
"Mexico? Must be quite a culture change for you." John observed.   
  
"It's ok. I've been in the USA since university, so it kinda feels like I've got two homes now." Monica grinned, now becoming more comfortable in the situation. "How about you John? Don't tell me you picked up that accent in Washington…"  
  
John chuckled. "Oh no. I was born in Democrat Hot Springs in Georgia. My parents then moved us to New York when I was still young. I guess I picked up the Georgian accent from my parents and then combined it with the New York accent that I obtained from the other kids I hung out with."  
  
"Ah, so you're from a Southern family but then raised in the mean streets of the city." Monica played with the label on her bottle while looking at John discreetly under her eyelashes. "Does that mean you're a Southern gentleman or a confident in-your-face New Yorker man?"   
  
John smiled smugly. "I guess that's up to you to find out…" John replied teasingly. Monica grinned back, of course already knowing the answer. When it came to work, John was as street-wise and self-assured as a typical man who had grown up in New York. However when it came to women, John was always so courteous and polite as was commonly believed about men from the South. Monica had already experienced first-hand all of these traits from her partner. John was truly a combination of all the good qualities associated with men from Georgia and New York.  
  
"So Monica, what do you do in Washington?" John asked, casually changing the subject. "I'm assuming you're not a hired assassin…"  
  
"An assassin?!" Monica looked at John questionably. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, I saw that gun you flashed before to Mr Pink Tartan Tie."  
  
"You saw THAT?!" Monica's eyes widened. She was sure that John had not been in the bar at the time. She silently wondered whereabouts in the room he could have watched her from.   
  
"Yep, saw the whole thing. I must say though that is an extreme way to get rid of men you don't like. The guy looked as though he had literally pissed in his pants…" John munched on a couple more peanuts. "Anyway, only two main types of people carry guns around with them all the time. Law enforcement officers and hired assassins. Now my first impressions of people are usually pretty accurate and I think that you sure don't act like an assassin, with the exception of that scene involving Pink Tie…" Monica smiled. "So that only leaves law enforcement…"  
  
"How can you be so sure? For all you know I could be a very good assassin who can turn you into a corpse before you even had time to blink."  
  
"Oh I KNOW I'm right. I just do…" John smirked. "So, ya gonna tell me what part of the law you work for? Or should I instead start high-tailing my ass out of this bar before you knock me down for being so damn smug?"  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Monica laughed, an image of the usually tough John Doggett running terrified at the sight of an irate woman flashing through her head. "Ok, ok, you win. You might though decide to run anyway when you hear who I work for. Most men usually do." Monica shifted slightly in her seat so that she was now face-to-face with John. "I work…" Monica paused for dramatic effect. "…for the Federal Bureau of Investigation."  
  
"You're joking?!" John exclaimed with an expression of pretend disbelief. "The FBI?!" Monica nodded. "In the J. Edgar Hoover building?" Monica nodded again, her lips curling up slightly in a discrete smile. "God, now I really think this is getting weird…"  
  
"And why on earth would you think that?" Monica asked, trying hard not to laugh out loud at John's facial expression. He was pretending to look as though he was hard at thought, mulling over Monica's response.  
  
"Would you believe that I also work for the FBI?"  
  
"No way!" Monica laughed, pretending to look totally shocked. "No frickin' way!" John nodded his head, also having a hard time at containing his laughter. "Y'know what? Now I just think you are repeating what I'm saying to get me into bed with you…"  
  
"Oh? And you came to this conclusion by…" John trailed off, his eyebrows raised teasingly.  
  
"Well, by repeating what I'm saying, you are attempting to make it appear as though we have a lot in common and are therefore fated to meet each other." Monica replied smiling confidently, yet smugly, at her partner. "You then hope that we end up chatting the night away, with me gradually becoming more and more attracted to you, before you lure me into bed to have hot wild passionate sex with you until morning."   
  
"Is it working?" John asked, smirking.  
  
"Oh, I never sleep with men I just meet for the first time at a bar." Monica replied back flirtatiously, deliberately leaning forward a bit more to allow John to see more of her cleavage. She inwardly smiled when she saw John take a quick glance. This whole flirting charade was turning out to be quite fun. She was relishing the chance to be like a normal single woman out on a Saturday night for once. Her Saturday nights when at home usually consisted of a bottle of wine, lots of ice cream and a whole stack of case files that need to be studied before Monday, although she usually gave up after thirty minutes and would exchange them for a good sappy romance novel instead. It felt like such a relief to have a break in the lonely routine, especially in the company of her gorgeous partner. "I usually like to get to know the guy a bit more before I jump into bed with them." Monica continued, making her voice very sultry. "It's a rule that I keep to whenever I go out."   
  
John laughed and leaned his head closer to Monica's, glancing down quickly to take another peek down the front of her dress. "Well, you know what they say, rules are made to be broken." He replied in his low gravely voice, causing Monica to suddenly feel a flash of heat all over her body. Usually she had some sort of witty remark to retort back when men gave such ambiguous comments. However, John's incredibly deep sexy voice had made the sexual innuendo in his reply even more apparent causing her mind to suddenly become blank. She and John had occasionally flirted before but never this intensely. All that she could think about now was how it would feel to have John's naked body wrapped tightly around hers as they made love, his sensual movements and arousal-laden voice slowly taking her to the ultimate ecstasy. Monica's deeply erotic visions though were abruptly interrupted as she looked in puzzlement at John who had started digging frantically in his trouser pocket with his hand. "Come on then."  
  
"Huh?" Monica's eyes became involuntarily transfixed by John's moving hand in his pocket.  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."  
  
"What?" Monica gaped at him in surprise. Her mind started whirling with what John was implying. She had never expected him to suggest such an idea, especially in a public place. "Show…show me what?"  
  
John looked deeply into her wide dark eyes. "My badge, of course. I wanna prove to you that I'm really am an FBI agent and not just trying to get you between the sheets." He grinned at her. "Why? Whadda ya think I meant?"   
  
"I…err…erm…never mind." Monica face became extremely red. She decided it was best just to shut up now in case she said something she might regret later. She started cursing her dirty sex-crazed mind, blaming it on the lack of action she had had on the sexual front lately. She fumbled in her jacket pocket, having difficulties with the zip, before finally producing her black badge wallet.  
  
John opened his badge first. "Here ya go. Special Agent John Jay Doggett. FBI." John handed it to her. "Sorry 'bout the picture though. Kinda makes my ears look even bigger than they usually are."  
  
Monica smiled as she examined the picture. "Nah, you look perfect." She had seen John's badge numerous times but had never really fully examined his picture. To Monica it had seemed as though the camera had perfectly captured John's best features, portraying the true loyalty and courage that she admired so much about him. She handed it back to John, playfully nudging him slightly by their shoulders. "Big ears included. It's a very handsome feature."  
  
"Err…thanks…" John collected back his badge, avoiding slightly at looking into Monica's eyes. She thought she had caught a hint of a blush on his cheeks but he had then turned so that his face was partly covered by the bar's shadows before Monica could observe him in more detail. "So, ya gonna show me yours then?" John asked, quickly trying to divert the conversation away from him.  
  
Monica handed her badge to him, allowing him to look closely at the identification. "Special Agent Monica Julietta Reyes." He read aloud, flashing a large smile back at her. "The name's as beautiful as the picture."  
  
Monica blushed deeply for the second time that night. She wasn't used to John throwing so many compliments at her and, when he did, it was usually about her investigative work. Monica though was finding this new playful and flirtatious side of John Doggett extremely attractive…and extremely arousing.  
  
John handed Monica's badge back to her. "So Monica, do you work with a partner in the FBI?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah I have a partner. How about you."  
  
"Oh yeah. I got one as well." John moved closer to Monica, the smell of his cologne nearly making her drift off to her fantasies again. "So tell me…" John rested his elbow casually on the bar. "…what's your partner like?"  
  
Monica smiled and pretended to look thoughtful. "Oh, he's the typical perfect FBI agent. Workaholic, smartly dressed, always on time, never breaks the rules…" Monica took a drink from her beer. "He's a good investigator but can be so unbelievably stubborn. I won't tell you the number of times I felt like kicking his ass during our cases…" She turned her eyes back to see John smirking. It was obvious that he was thinking back to the numerous times they had clashed over their theories involving certain cases. Monica grinned. "So, how about your partner? I'm guessing they're also the model FBI employee who is also the world's best partner…"  
  
John took a gulp of his beer before answering. "You're joking, right?! She basically drives me up the wall! She's always late in the mornings, she dresses sometimes showing more flesh than the Bureau allows, she tends to be impulsive which causes her to bend rules on occasion…usually dragging me along with her…" John chuckled softly. "When we work on cases she's one of the best agents around. But her theories…" John shook his head in amusement. "Her theories are sometimes the weirdest, most wacked-up ideas you can possibly imagine!" John then turned to look at Monica, his face suddenly becoming serious with his blue eyes penetrating right down to her soul. "Despite all that though, despite the lateness, the impulsiveness and her nutty theories, I wouldn't change her for anything in the world."  
  
Monica's jaw dropped, her mind replaying over and over again John's last sentence. Her heart started to swell from the love and affection she detected at John's sincere words. She knew that although the whole conversation was part of the act, John's words about her were actually from his heart. The heart that only allowed entry to a few very special people, especially in the past nine years. It made Monica wonder on whether this evening would actually prove to be the night that their relationship takes the next tentative step towards the future. Before Monica could dwell on the thought, John decided to change the subject.  
  
"So Monica, have you had dinner yet? If not, I know this great restaurant just a couple of blocks from here. And I kinda hate eating on my own…" John drained the rest of his beer. "So, whadda ya say?"  
  
Monica broke out of her thoughts to look confusedly at John before fully realising his question. She then grinned and quickly finished her beer before replying, "I say, you just got yourself some company."  
  
"What about that friend you were meant to meet tonight?" John asked with a hint of humour in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, somehow I get the feeling he won't mind too much if I ditch him for you…" Monica replied coyly.  
  
John gave her a large smile and got off his stool before offering his hand to help Monica off hers. With both of them standing up, John took the opportunity to look at her fully in her short black dress. "Well, I think any man will become heartbroken if YOU were to suddenly ditch them Mon…" John then pulled Monica closer to him by their hands, surprising her with the sudden closeness. "You don't mind if I call you Mon do you?" he whispered seductively into her ear.  
  
Monica smiled while trying to keep from shuddering, the whispered question further increasing her desire for him. No one apart from John called her Mon. Even Brad when they were in their relationship still referred to her as Monica as he hated the use of pet names. Monica quickly dismissed the memory of her relationship with Brad from her mind. Tonight wasn't about the past and its mistakes. Tonight was only about her and John. "I wouldn't have it any other way John." Monica replied before John pulled her towards the exit, their hands still tightly clasped together.  
  
End of Chapter Four 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Monica laughed uncontrollably as she listened to John recount the story of how he had crashed into a truck full of pigs during his driving test. He was describing vividly how the impact had caused the pink squealing animals to escape and rampage through the entire neighbourhood causing total chaos and devastation. It had also been the time that John could actually claim to have seen a flying pig, the force of the crash causing some of the unfortunate animals to be propelled into the air. Monica was starting to get cramps in her abdomen from laughing so much, ignoring the weird stares she was receiving from some of the other diners sitting nearby.   
  
Monica couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun in one night, especially during a romantic dinner with candles and a handsome man for company. She had also been surprised at how little she actually knew about John's past. Although she and John had been friends for nine years, both had learned more about each other in the past couple of hours than they had in that whole time period. However finding out about these little previously undiscovered aspects of John was only making her fall even more in love with him.  
  
"So…" Monica asked, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes at John's description on how everyone had been frantically trying to catch all the pigs. The image of a young John Doggett with long scruffy hair in typical seventies fashion chasing after a cute pink pig was still causing her to snigger on occasion. "Did you pass in the end?"  
  
"Would ya believe that one of the pigs had chewed through the examiner's notes when he was busy trying to catch them with the rest of us?" John replied with a smile at the memory. Monica chuckled shaking her head disbelievingly. "Had to take the damn test two more times before I passed."  
  
"Why did you fail the second time?"  
  
"I…erm…accidentally drove the car into a lake."  
  
"A LAKE?!" Monica exclaimed with shock.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault! John protested. "Some of my friends thought it would be clever to drive in front of my car on a narrow road and then moon their naked butts right in front of me and the examiner! It caught me out of surprise!" Monica tried in vain to stop her laughter from bubbling out of her mouth with her hand. "Y'know, I still don't know today what the examiner was more shocked by, ending up in the middle of a lake or seeing so many ugly hairy butts." John said with a rueful expression causing Monica to break into hysterics again. It wasn't long though until John joined in her hearty laughter now causing nearly everyone in the restaurant to stare curiously at their table.  
  
When Monica had finally calmed down, she smiled and reached out across the table to take John's hand in her own. "Thank you for tonight John. Its been a long time since I had enjoyed myself this much…"  
  
John flashed her a large grin, taking her hand with both of his. "It was my pleasure. To be honest, I also really enjoyed having your lovely company tonight." Monica blushed, feeling the heat spread across her cheeks. Their flirtations had continued from the bar and throughout dinner. The sexual atmosphere in the air around them was gradually becoming thicker with each passing moment. It had however felt good to act not just as colleagues and friends for once and to finally relieve some of the tension that Monica had accumulated over the years.   
  
John looked around the restaurant and then nodded towards the huge dance floor that was in the middle of the room, couples already dancing slowly to the soft music. "Would you care to dance Mon?" He asked shyly, standing up and holding his hand out towards her.  
  
Monica grinned placing her slender hand in his large one. "I would love to, John." She replied as she stood up and allowed John to lead her to the middle of the dance floor. John wrapped his arms around her slim waist as Monica placed her hands loosely around his neck. They both started swaying to the romantic music, the dim lighting hiding away the rest of the dancing couples while their eyes become focussed on each other. After a few minutes, a new song came floating from the speakers.   
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need.  
  
"This is such a beautiful song…" Monica muttered with a sigh.  
  
"Shhhh…just listen to the words Mon." John whispered back, slowly moving them from side to side on the dance floor.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Monica tightened her hold on John's neck, feeling him do the same around her waist. She carefully rested her head on his shoulder, slowly closing her eyes and letting the music swirl around her, becoming oblivious to anything that wasn't John. She breathed in John's cologne, the scent making the whole experience seem more surreal.  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
John pulled back a little, causing Monica to lift up her head and look at his face. His eyes had become a beautiful darker blue, filled with all the love he had previously hidden from her for the past few years. The sight was truly breathtaking. Monica wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue, her heart pumping wildly in her chest as they gradually stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
Slowly John leaned his head down towards her, pressing a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Monica closed her eyes, revelling in the heavenly sensation that she had waited so long for. John caressed her soft lips with his own in a second more sensual kiss that Monica returned willingly. His hands clung onto the satiny material of her dress while her fingers began to tease his soft spiky locks of hair. Monica allowed him to deepen the kiss, savouring the feel of their tongues gently caressing each other. It was truly the most perfect moment in Monica's life.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
John slowly pulled away from Monica's lips and rested his forehead against hers as the song ended, his eyes now shining from his overwhelming desire for her. "Can I spend the night with you?" He asked hoarsely, his husky voice made even lower by his evident arousal.  
  
Monica simply looked back at him, still feeling the taste of his kiss on her lips. Her body felt like it was on fire, now screaming out to be even closer to John's. There could be no other answer. "Yes." She whispered before pulling John's head down for another deep passionate kiss.  
  
End of Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
A stream of bright sunlight woke Monica up from her deep sleep. In her drowsy mind she made a mental note to buy thicker curtains for her bedroom window, scolding herself for having gone for stylish flimsy curtains rather than practical ones. She yawned and gradually opened her sleepy eyes, expecting to see her apartment bedroom. Instead her blurred vision slowly formed the shapes of a posh New York hotel room…   
  
Monica eyes jolted open in surprise as her body automatically tensed on alert. She couldn't remember where she was. An image of John asking her to accompany him to New York slowly entered her mind before she then finally remembered the beautiful day at the beach yesterday. Her lips curled up into a sad smile as her body relaxed back into the bed hoping, not for the first time, that Luke was now happy and at peace wherever he now was.   
  
Monica then became aware of a heavy arm wrapped tightly around her naked waist. Monica grinned, the events that had occurred after the beach late last night now also slowly flooding back, as she turned around to face the man lying behind her.  
  
"Good morning." John smiled at her and pulled her towards his chest, his soft blue eyes gazing down at her face lovingly. He was lying on his side next to her looking extremely content and relaxed. His normally neatly styled hair was now sexily tousled reminding Monica on how good it had felt to run her hands through it during their passionate lovemaking. His bare muscular chest that she had the pleasure of touching and kissing last night was exposed above the sheets, the feel of it on her bare skin making her shiver slightly. Overall, he made a very nice view for Monica to wake up to.  
  
"Morning." Monica replied back with another small yawn. She smiled lazily, before stretching her head up to give John a sensual good morning kiss. "So it wasn't just a wonderful dream…?"  
  
John chuckled as he gently caressed her face. "Nope. Though it damn well felt like one several times last night." Monica giggled thinking back to the number of times last night that it had felt like she and John had reached heaven together. John's eyes started to shine with longing again as it had when they were dancing at the restaurant. "Y'know what though? I'm not one hundred percent convinced. I think that maybe we should repeat what we experienced last night…just to make sure it really wasn't just an incredible dream…can never be too sure…" John had been placing butterfly kisses over her face and neck as he was talking and now proceeded to roll on top of her, his hands slowly stroking over the areas on her naked body that he now knew made her wild with desire.  
  
Monica gasped at how quickly her body was becoming aroused again simply from the feel of this man's sexy body and his actions. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to surrender to her own want and to simply make love with John for the rest of the day. However, there was something she had to ask him first before her mind became too preoccupied. She gently, but reluctantly, pulled his head back to face hers, bringing his descending hands back up towards the pillows. "Nuh uh. Not yet. Not before you explain."  
  
"Huh?" John looked at Monica with confusion and raised his eyebrow questionably. "Explain what?"  
  
"Why last night I got a mysterious note at my hotel door telling me to go this bar where I then meet my FBI partner…" Monica raised her body up a bit by her elbows and looked at John with curious eyes before continuing. "…who then acts as though we had never met before and instead starts flirting outrageously with me, treats me to a romantic dinner in a nice restaurant, dances with me, gives me the most incredible kiss I've ever experienced and then finally whisks me off for the most fantastic mind-blowing sex I'd ever had." Monica smiled as John smirked back smugly at her. "Not that I'm complaining about what happened, far from it, it's just that I thought you only wanted to rest by yourself last night?"  
  
"I did. As we were leaving the beach yesterday, I had felt so exhausted. Both mentally and physically. It had felt like I had finally stopped running a marathon while carrying a ten ton load on my back for the past few years." John laid back on the comfortable bed, pulling Monica closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her chin on his shoulder as she listened to him intently. "But as I sat in my room, I realised that I didn't want to be alone tonight. Hell, I've been alone sitting on my sorry ass for the past nine years!" John turned his face towards Monica. "What I realised most of all though was that I didn't want just anyone as company. Not my marine or NYPD buddies, my FBI colleagues or even my family. I only wanted YOU."   
  
Monica's grin became wider, the realisation of how much she actually meant to John finally hitting her. One thing was still puzzling her though. "But why the whole "Hi, I'm John, what's your name?" act? You knew my feelings for you. I would have gone out with you if you had just asked me…"  
  
John grinned while looking deeply into Monica's eyes. "Because I wanted it to seem like we were meeting for the first time. I wanted nothing that had happened in the past to be hanging over us." John then sighed, his grin fading from his face as he became deep in thought. "I don't think in all our years of friendship we have one happy memory that we like to think back on. I mean we first met when my son was murdered and any other memories we then have of each other after that usually involves finding dead FBI agents, supersoldiers, government conspiracies, horrific X-File cases or even one of us lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death." John subconsciously tightened his arms around Monica. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I can also recall great times during our friendship but more often than most, it's usually the bad that has followed us lately." Monica nodded her head slightly, silently agreeing with John. Their friendship hadn't exactly started in the best of circumstances and she had also found it hard to recall a time when both she and John had simply enjoyed each others company without some ominous event overshadowing them. "That's why I wanted last night to be different. I wanted us to be able to act like a normal man and woman who were simply attracted to each other and not as FBI partners that have seen so much tragedy together. Most of all though I wanted us to look back on that night in the future and remember how special it was…our first truly happy memory." John twirled a lock of Monica's dark hair between his fingers. "Releasing Luke's ashes yesterday allowed me to finally close that terrible chapter in my life. And to finally start a new one with you. A new beginning. For both of us."  
  
Monica's eyes started to become watery, the tenderness and sincerity of John's words rendering her speechless. She had not realised how much thought John had put into their relationship over this whole time. She had seen many sides to John, especially in the last few hours, but it was this sensitive caring side that she loved the most. She knew now for sure that there can be no other man in her life other than John Doggett. Any other man would just fade in comparison. Just as Monica started to speak, John placed a finger on her lips indicating that he still had more to say to her.   
  
"But Monica, I just want you to know that I have been in love with you way longer than last night despite the act. You have been in my dreams for so long that to finally have you here makes me feel like the luckiest goddamn man alive." John looked at Monica seriously. "I love you Mon."  
  
Monica smiled, now unable to stop the tears from trailing down her soft cheeks. She still couldn't believe what was happening. Just last night she had been promising to herself to keep her feelings for John hidden, thinking that it would still be some time until he would feel comfortable in a romantic relationship. She had never imagined that twelve hours later, John would be holding her in his strong arms in bed as he finally declared his love for her. Finding her voice, she decided to finally release the words that had been stored in her aching heart for so long. "I love you too John. And I have been in love with you much, MUCH longer than last night."  
  
John's lips formed an enormous smile, his face expressing his happiness at her tender and loving words. She couldn't recall a time when she had seen him this happy. Likewise, Monica now felt an utter peace and contentment with her life that she hadn't experienced for such a long time. Deep at the back of her mind, she knew that when they returned to Washington they would have to deal with the continuing problems with the X-Files along with hiding their new relationship. For now though, the only thing that mattered was their unquestionable love for each other. Screw the Bureau and its regulations. Nothing else mattered. They shared a long tender kiss, sealing their new relationship with love and hope for the future.   
  
John eventually pulled away after a few minutes with a devilish smile to his face. "So Miss Reyes…" He sat up and started outlining the round curves of her bare breasts with his finger causing her whole body to tingle with delight. "You're not planning to return to Washington straight away are you?"  
  
"Well, I have got a few neglected plants in my apartment that that will die if I don't water them soon…" Monica replied teasingly as she started to become slightly breathless, vividly aware of John's caressing hand as it descending down her body.  
  
"Gee, that's a shame…" John mumbled huskily as he started placing tender kisses around her ear. "'Cos I was thinking that maybe you could stay in New York a little longer…I mean we only met for the first time last night at the bar…" John grinned playfully at Monica who smiled back with anticipation. "I was thinking that maybe we could continue on getting to know each other better…maybe MUCH more better…" John then gently grinded his hips into Monica's causing her to gasp out with desire.  
  
"Well…I guess I could always buy new plants…" was all that Monica managed to get out coherently before John bent down to place a deeply passionate yet loving kiss on her awaiting lips.   
  
THE END. 


End file.
